


Feelings through Flowers

by xNoLights



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall romance mentioned, F/M, Floof, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNoLights/pseuds/xNoLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My part of a fic trade with my good friend Kay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings through Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandershakarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/gifts).



            _She’s like… decadent chocolate…_

            That was the first thought that ran through his head when he saw her. Josephine Montilyet, a woman of incredible verbal power and all the skill to talk nobles into the circles of her will. Beautiful dark hair the color of a raven’s feather, creamy mocha colored skin, the way she filled out those ornate robes, and how she lit up a room with her smile.   
            Kay often found himself staring at her, whenever he had been in the chantry and especially here at Skyhold. Whenever he was walking down a hall, or into the keep from a hunt and she was there he couldn’t help but freeze in his tracks and stare at her. Not that she could see he was staring… his eyes were always covered around others.   
            Did she even know what he looked like? He doubted she even knew his name. Fenris had been kind enough to introduce them; he was an old friend after all. However did Lady Josie even notice him? He was always in the background, the silent archer who kept enemies at bay and watched over his makeshift family.   
            She couldn’t have noticed him… not when she was always surrounded by handsome and beautiful people.

           

            _I wonder what his eyes are like? Like that of a bird of prey? Perhaps a wolf? What secrets are you keeping Kaethalis?_

He was hard to ignore, at least he was for her. She didn’t understand who more people weren’t looking at him. Yes, Fenris was an attractive man and as the inquisitor he certainly got a lot of spotlight. Cullen was handsome as well, Casandra very beautiful, Leliana in no way not Cassandra’s equal.   
            Kay however… he possessed a more feral look with all the poise and serenity of the most seasoned hunters she’d met. His hair formed in long dreadlocks that he’d decorated with various bone beads and feathers pulled into a high tail and still reaching the middle of his back. It was such a unique look she was enchanted by it. He always wore that black sash over his eyes as well, she didn’t know why… but somehow he still always hit a bullseye from a mile away. That took a skill she would never comprehend.   
            He was lithe, shorter than most humans like most elves. He barely was taller than her, maybe a finger tip’s width. His skin was lightly tanned, weathered in a lot of places, but she could watch him train with the Inquisitor for hours; the two of them in the courtyard wearing nothing but their pants? She very happily decided to take a breath there.   
            While she often felt his eyes on her, she never actually caught him gazing at her, or even having his head turned in her direction. However it was like being under the gaze of a sniper, an intense feeling of being watched and observed at the slightest movement.   
            The day she finally caught him looking in her direction, she just gave a sweet smile and waved at him. She’d never forget the look on his face as he seemed to melt as her meager greeting.

 

            That’s all it took to start everything though. One look, one smile, one wave… Kay was a gonner then. Her one small gesture had him a melted puddle of emotions on the floor… and that very evening he’d bombarded Fenris with questions of courting human women until the Inquisitor had literally kicked him from his quarters.   
            So Kay went about it in the only way he knew how… small gifts, being around, showing his intentions.

            Josephine walked into her office every morning to find a single white Carnation on a tray with a warm cup of tea. Every day she’d put them in a vase at the opposite end of the table from Blackwall’s token of affection.   
            Kay noticed how his romantic rival picked a flower that meant a desire for returned feelings… which is why He had chosen a flower that expressed his intimate thoughts of Josephine. Jonquils versus Carnations… while the prior was arguably prettier… his choice spoke of what he wished to express about her.   
            She was lovely, and pure. Well… pure in the sense that she could purely intimidate anyone with words alone. He liked that about her, he liked how her smile made his knees weak and his heart beat faster.

            It took her a little bit, but Josephine eventually found out the meaning behind such a common flower from Kay. At the gesture she smiled and finally decided to make it known that she was very interested in what the elf held for her in matters of the heart. After some consulting of the Inquisitors’ knowledge of flowers (to which he reluctantly shared) she knew how to respond.   
            Walking down the steps into the courtyard she found Kay sitting up on a rock wall and instructing new recruits on their archery skills. Boldly she came towards him, her hands grasping her token of affection with an excited and entirely thrilling strength.

            Kay turned and barely acknowledged her once, before he did a double take and quickly jumped off the wall and stood straight. “Lady Montilyet!” he said a little too loudly as he saluted her. “What brings you here?” he then asked, his voice barely containing the nervous shaking.   
            Taking a deep breath, Josephine closed her eyes for a second and then opened them. “I accept.” Her tone smooth as silk and holding all the confidence she could muster. While he had been honest about his feelings in such a secretive way… she knew what he wanted. She wanted it too.   
            “…Accept?” he asked a dark eyebrow rising as he looked at her. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she could feel them again, studying her face.   
            Slowly she brought her token to her chest, a lavender rose, in full blood and void of thorns. She heard him swallow thickly as he looked between the flower she held and her face. “I accept your affections… and return them.”   
            His breath hitched before he brought a hand to his face and cracked a large smile, a small chuckle starting before it turned into a full blown laugh full of cheer. She joined him in his laughter before offering the rose to him. He took it and wove it into the ties and dreads in his hair; a very lovely and entirely fitting new decoration. He then offered her his hand, to which she took.   
            “Lady Josephine?” he asked softly.   
            “Yes? Ser Kay?”   
            “Might I speak freely of my affections?”  
            “You may.”  
            “You, are the loveliest being to ever walk this land, and I find myself void of any comparison to the feeling of knowing you find me so agreeable. Thank you.” He nearly purred to her as he moved to bend his head and kiss her hand.   
            She was having none of that though, her hand shot out and pulled his face to meet hers. Her lips touching his in a tender kiss and her eyes closing; she felt him tense against her before his free hand barely ghosted down her arm before holding her elbow. “Is that how you kiss the lady of whom you have the heart of?”  
            “My, sincerest apologies… allow me to rectify the situation… with gusto.” He smiled before leaning in and giving her, a proper first kiss.


End file.
